One-Shoot de Hakon y Xinia (2)
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Segundo One-Shoot sobre Hakon y Xinia. Hakon esta vez visitara a su esposa en el trabajo...


_**Los personajes como la historia es de nuestra completa AUTORIA. Les recomendamos leer "Incomprendidos" Historia sobre Hakon y Xinia la cual la pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.**_

_**One Shoot (18)**_

_**Srta. Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**_

* * *

_**One Shoot de Hakon y Xinia **_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Entre en el hospital poniéndome la capucha de la sudadera negra que llevaba. Las gotas de agua caían al suelo impecable del suelo del hospital. Las botas militares ensuciaban de barro el suelo, fuera caía una fuerte tormenta. Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con fuerza las puertas de cristales de la entrada principal de hospital.

La recepcionista que estaba de turno, solo me miro, pero no dijo nada. Eran las dos de la madrugada, y Xinia estaba trabajando en el depósito de cadáveres del hospital.

Subí al ascensor bajando por el mismo hasta el subsuelo donde sabía que Xinia estaría trabajando, concentrada, sola. Con música metal de fondo y seguramente usando alguna cierra para partir el cadáver.

Sonreír para mis adentros de solo al pensarla, ella era tan hermosa. Todos tenían envidia de esa mujer. De mi MUJER.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abriendo salí por el caminando con pasos firmes hacia el depósito.

Abrí la puerta despacio haciendo que la misma hiciera ruido y justo como estaba pensando ella tenía una sierra en sus manos, eso impidió escuchar la puerta cuando se abría.

Camine hacia dentro a la vez que ella apagaba la sierra, al escuchar mi pasos ella se giro.

Tenía unas gafas transparentes, llevaba su bata blanca de hospital, sonreí al verla.

Ella quito sus gafas y las dejo sobre la camilla junto al cadáver que ella había abierto hace un momento.

Sujete su cintura con mis manos acercándola hacia mí, la bese en los labios y pude escuchar como ella gimió. La alce del suelo con facilidad haciendo que se siente en la camilla, con mi brazo empuje al cadáver al suelo haciendo que se cayera, y así poder tener la camilla libre para mí y para Xinia.

Mordí los labios de ella con fuerza haciendo que sangrases un poco, sentí sus manos sobre mi camiseta y como con facilidad arrancaba la misma a tirones. Ella gimió nuevamente.

Sujete su cabello con una de mis manos, y al hacerlo hice que reclinara su cabeza hacia atrás. Bese su cuello dejando marcas en el y con mis manos quite su tanga y me la guarde en el bolsillo, la sujete con fuerza de la cintura e hice que se girara sobre la camilla donde estaba sentada.

Levante su falda dándole un azote con mi mano sobre su trasero, ella jadeo y mis dedos quedaron marcados en su trasero. La incline sobre la mesa, desabrochando mis vaqueros, introduje la punta de mi miembro en su trasero, sujete sus caderas con fuerza introducirme con fuerza en ella. Xinia apoyo las manos en la camilla y arqueo su espalda su espalda gimiendo. Entere mis dedos en mi cabello embistiendo contra ella gruñendo roncamente, Xinia gimió con fuerza sujetándose de la camilla.

Azotaba su trasero con mi mano mientras me retiraba de ella, y volvía a introducirme completamente en ella llenando por completo, ella gemía y gemía.

Lleve mis dedos hacia su sexo y los introduje completamente, los moví circularmente. Xinia se tenso, arqueo su espalda, sujete con fuerza de la camilla, y llego al orgasmo con fuerza gritando mi nombre.

Medio sonreí escuchándola, recline mi cabeza hacia atrás llegando al orgasmo corriéndome dentro de mi mujer.

**(Pov Xinia)**

Empuje a mi marido hacia la mesa mientras le besaba en los labios apasionadamente, sujete su cabello con ambas manos si dejar de besarle.

El me abrazo con fuerza sin dejar de besarme, lo seguí empujando haciendo que se chocara contra la camilla.

-túmbate -susurre sobre sus labios.

El sonrió mordiendo mis labios, y me abrazo alzándome del suelo mientras se tumbaba sobre la camilla. Sonreí sentándome a horcajadas sobre él.

Sus manos fueron a mi cadera alce la misma e introduje su miembro en mi interior. Arquee la espalda gimiendo todo lo alto que poda.

El depósito hacía eco, y nuestros jadeos y gemidos se escuchaban claramente por todo el lugar.

Comencé a moverme sobre él mientras le clavaba las uñas en su torso con fuerza, alce mi cadera dejándome caer de nuevo sobre él. Sentí como me llenaba por completo, y cerré mis ojos disfrutando de la sensación que sentía en ese momento mientras jadeaba. Escuchaba como Hakon gruñía guturalmente, y con sus manos me movía sobre él.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio arqueando mi espalda, ese calor se comenzaba a apoderar de mí poco a poco. Abrí mis ojos y tense mi espalda arqueando la misma sintiendo como llegaba al orgasmo nuevamente a la vez que escuchaba como Hakon gruñía roncamente y se sentía como él, se corría dentro de mí.

Apoye mi rostro en su torso y lo mire fijamente, nuestros cabellos caían sobre nuestro ojos mientras respirábamos entrecortadamente.

-te amo -dije murmurando.

-te amo -me dijo él con la voz ronca.

Sonreí y acerque mis labios a los suyos besándolo.

* * *

_**Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer, esperamos sus comentarios.**_


End file.
